


We could be just like that

by LegendsofSnark



Series: A crushed Heart [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry finds out the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

A year passed by.

Quickly than Barry had wanted but glad that it did. He still had so much time to explore. So much to see with--- his partners?  Is that the right term he'd have to call them? Iris and Len were married, husband and wife but what was he to them? Iris had told him one night during dinner that they were all together. She and Len were a married couple but Barry was her boyfriend, Len's boyfriend and that's how they would address each other. If anyone else didn't understand that then it was their problem, not his. And he shouldn't worry too much about it.

  
"What do you want to do today?" Iris is sitting next to Barry on the couch. The curtains are drawn shut, as they always are in the daytime and the only light came from a few small candles that littered the room. It provides enough light, however. There's a book in her hand and Barry's reading over her arm, head resting on her shoulder and Len is playing music on the piano. It's just the three of them. They have no staff in the mansion that Len had inherited from his father and in fact it was a bit too much for the three of them to keep up but it always seemed to be cleaned before Barry woke up in the morning. Dinner or breakfast or lunch had always been made. He never seen the two of them cook anything.  
  
They barely slept. He had noticed that too or if they did it was only in the morning and they came out only at night.  
  
He had heard stories.... Vampires but he brushed them off. A lot of things he could believe in but vampires? That was something completely different and there was no way that they were real...  
  
However...  
  
The night outside the bar, during sex. They always bit him. He didn't think much of it, just maybe that it was something that they were into and he didn't want to tell them that he didn't enjoy it. He didn't want them to realize that they had made a mistake.  
  
"It's a nice day for a swim." Barry says, he sits up a little moving out of Iris' arm. She closes the book just as Len stops playing. He swings around and comes face to face with his loves.  
  
"Swimming? In Central City Barry? Really?" Len says it like a question of disbelief. There were plenty of areas to go swimming. They could find somewhere. Maybe a secluded area where they could be alone.  
  
"Hey, my little city has plenty to do. Swimming is one of our favorite pass times. Anyway, aren't the two of you from Central City? How can you say such disbelief about your own city?"  
  
Len looks at Iris and smiles briefly. "Actually my dear, I'm from a small little town a thousand miles away. Metropolis. My Iris is from Starling City."  
  
"How did the two of you meet? Then, if you're both nearly a thousand miles apart?"  
  
Iris places a kiss on his cheek. "That's a story for another time. Now. Lenny. If our Barry wants to swim then we shall take him swimming. Though Lenny we might need to make a few--- adjustments to take our dear out today. Barry. Love how about you go and get things ready. Lenny and I need to discuss something."  
  
Barry doesn't question Iris and instead does as he's told. The moment that he's out of ear shot Iris turns to Len.  
  
"How are we going to do this? There's no way that we can take him out in the sunlight." Iris looks behind her at the stairs and wonders if she should break his heart. He was set on going to the beach.  
  
Len pulls her into a hug. "It's not a complete loss love. I've been in contact with a witch. Her family has a long standing history of working with our kind. She's developing or developed a way for vampires to walk in the daylight without any trouble. She's given me two of the necklaces that she's infused it with. I haven't thoroughly tested it but I have faith in her. Cynthia has never done me wrong before."  
  
Iris pulls back. Her eyes filled with concern. "If you're sure about this."  
  
Len pulls away from Iris and heads to a small drawer near the piano. He pulls out two silver necklaces and hands one to her. He puts his on  and heads towards the door.  
  
"Lenny. Love. Be careful." Iris voices concern. She doesn't trust witches, doesn't trust any Of them. She trusts Cynthia Reynolds even less. For centuries the woman has show adamant interest in Len and she doesn't stand for that. But it's not as though she can harm her husband's best friend.  
  
So she bites her tongue when it comes to Cynthia Reynolds.  
  
Len pulls back the blinds. Only enough that he gets caught in the sunlight while Iris is still completely safe. She waits. She watches. A part of her mind is telling her that She's going to lose Lenny, another part hopes that it works and she can finally go out into the sunlight. Finally be in the daytime once again.  
  
After a few moments, when Len showed no sign of burning, Iris slipped hers on and followed her love into the sunlight.  
  
"It works." She smiled.  
  
"It works."  
  
                                            +  
  
They found a nice, secluded area of the beach. Not wanting the attention on them while they were out even though they usually thrive in it, Iris and Len wanted to spend as much time in the sun, enjoying and basking in it as they could with Barry and without the constant stares and whispers about their relationship.  
  
Barry was curled on Len's side who was propped against a tree. There was a book in his hand and Iris was splashing around in the water. She seemed to be savoring the feeling of water on her skin. She moved through the tides, allowing it to overtake her. Barry had noticed that since they've been together this has been the first time that he's managed to get them out the house in the daytime.  
  
There goes the the 'they are vampires' rumor. He thought to himself as he leaned up and kissed Len lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Len grins. He doesn't take his eyes off the book that he's been reading.  
  
"Your lips looked lonely. I gave them a friend." Barry smirks. A glint in his eyes tells Len that a kiss isn't all that he wants. Barry's never had alone time with them. Either of them. When they make love it's always the three of them. He wants to see what it's like with just him and one of them.  
  
How different it could be.  
  
His hands drift toward Len's breeches. The small sensation sends chills up Len's spine and he drops the book. He turns to Barry. Eyes going dark with lust.  
  
"What are you doing Scarlet?"  
  
Scarlet.  
  
He hates that nickname. One time he turns red while being in the presence of a glistening Len and he doesn't let him live it down.  
  
"I just...." Barry pulls away. Suddenly going red with embarrassment. Len pulls him back towards him. He lifts Barry's head with a finger and kisses him gently on the lips.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Barry looks down.  
  
"I want to sleep with you."  
  
Len chuckles. "Love, you always do. You, me and Iris..."  
  
Barry jumps up. "And that's the thing! I want it to be just me and you and then me and her. I want to have you to myself. And her to myself. She can watch. If she's into that kind of thing." 

Len nods and looks over at Iris. She's staring back at the two of them, a grin on her face. 

She heard it all. 

"I mean. If that's what you want, who are we to say no? You want to enjoy the pleasures of us separately. You want our undivided attention and we'll give that to you. Just let us know when and where." 

                                         +

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry wants to draw this out. He wants his alone time with Len to be something special.   
  
He wants it to be memorable. He's spent weeks thinking of a time that would be right for the two of them and What better night than Len's birthday? He usually spent it with Iris yet she took the morning celebrating with him and the night was all theirs alone.    
  
Next year. She smiled. We have next year together.   
  
"I'll just be down the way." Iris says, clutching her bag. She's dressed in a red gown, matching lipstick and her hair resting against her shoulder. "Visiting Laurel." She tosses Barry and Len a glance, eyes brimming with lust and love but she knows this night is for them only.   
  
She'll have her time.   
  
"Don't stay out too long love." Len smiles. He's seated on the couch, Barry next to him and the man seems nervous.   
  
She walks over and places a kiss on his lips and then Barry's.   
  
"I won't but don't have too much fun without me. Both of you."   
  
She's gone in an instant and that finally leaves them alone.   
  
"So..." Len begins. "Do you want to start? Or work our way up to it love?"   
  
Barry just nods and stands in front of Len. He's not nervous. Really. Anyone could start shaking and completely unaware that one of the people that he loved was standing right in front of him.   
  
In a blink Len is in front of him and Barry nearly trips at the quickness of his lover.   
  
Len's lips meet Barry's and he slowly begins to slip him out of his clothes.   
  
"Just let me know what you w----"   
  
A knock.   
  
Barry couldn't believe this. Someone was actually messing this up, ruining it. He slipped his shirt back on and sat on the couch while Len answered the door.   
  
He can't see who it is. Len has the door obscured and they're speaking in hushed tones. Barry sits up a little, pulling his feet underneath himself to extend his posture.   
  
It's no use.   
  
Seconds, it seems like pass before Len is telling him to head up stairs. Whoever is at the door has Len shook.   
  
"Lenny. What's...."  
  
"Please Barry. Stairs, now. I'll discuss this at a later time."   
  
                                           ×  
  
All he can do is hear voices. Len's obviously and then the person or persons from the door. One is gruff, hard and unwavering. The other is soft spoken but demands respect, feminine and the last one Barry can hardly make out.   
  
He's speaking softer than both of the others.   
  
"Not here." Len growls, actually growls.   
  
"Why? Don't want your little human to know what's going on? I'm sure he doesn't know about what you are. You and Iris does he?"   
  
"Mick don't."   
  
What they are?   
  
Barry barely has time to register what is being said before he sees Iris next to him.   
  
"Iris? What---- how?"   
  
"Pack. We need to leave."


End file.
